Leaf Taijutsu
Leaf Style Official Leaf Village Taijutsu Description: A style which has a wide option of jutsu, but the true style is depended by the person. Some will use the range, and some will use up close. Leaving this style to be really bring out the individuality of the user. Academy Student Sennen Goroshi Thousand Years of Pain Description: An end-all Taijutsu maneuver involving just the first two fingers of each hand extended together and then driven into the ass of the ninja's opponent. Surprising and painful, this technique not only inflicts damage, but also thoroughly humiliates the ninja's opponent. Anyone with fingers and no morals can use this technique. A variation of this jutsu is also used with a kunai and explosive tags. Dainamikku-Entori Entry Description: This is simply a flying jump kick straight at the enemy. Usually used as an opening or surprise attack. Youjitsuba Toothpick Description: A Taijutsu technique where the ninja spits a toothpick out of their mouth. Attacking in this manner, while the enemy is normally focusing on your hands, provides a small element of surprise, but with much more effectiveness when used following a distraction. Genin Asshou Palm Description: This is a taijutsu technique where the ninja drives their fist into their opponent while they are on the ground, crushing and grinding them into the earth. With impressive strength, this technique could be quite devastating. Fuma Kage Shuriken no Jutsu Shuriken Shadow Windmill Description: This attack uses a Fuma Shuriken (a big, aerodynamically designed shuriken with curved blades). The user throws 2 shurikens at the opponent; however, one is hidden just beneath the first one, creating a perfect shadow. The opponent believes that only one shuriken is thrown, so after dodging it, the second shuriken appears from the blind spot, surprising the opponent, and possibly damaging him/her. Haridoku Needles Description: A taijutsu technique involving several chutes strapped along the ninja's arm, loaded with poison-tipped needles attached to strings. The strings are tied to the loaders in the back of the chutes that house the needles, which the ninja draws back in attack. Upon release, the loaders shoot forward, snapping the strings and firing the needles at the ninja's enemy. Harisuzu Needles Description: A taijutsu technique where the attacker attaches bells to needles to mislead the enemy into reacting to sound instead of movement. In this way, one or many needles with bells can be thrown, quickly followed by regular needles that would catch the opponent off guard when they react to the sound. Even if the bell needles miss, they cans till be used to mislead the enemy into reacting to sound by attaching strings to the bells, allowing the attacker to create the distraction of sound at any time during the fight, opening their opponent up for another attack. Hayabusa Otoshi Falcon Drop Description: The attacker grabs a falling opponent by their ankles, wraps his legs around their waist, and drives them head first into the ground. Houshou Fist Description: A taijutsu technique where the ninja palm strikes their enemy, hurling them away. With impressive strength, this technique could be quite devastating. This move is capable of knocking an opponent approximately 30-40 feet back. Kage Buyou Shadow Dance Description: An attack which on its own does pretty much nothing yet can inflict great damage when in combination with other jutsus. This jutsu is an aerial set-up, meaning the enemy has to be in the air for it to fully function. Once in the air, the shinobi positions himself just below the opponent while in the air. Thus, the ninja becomes their opponent's shadow, leaving the opponent unable to escape from a follow-up attack. Konoha Daisenpu Great Whirlwind Description: A powerful leap forward, using the extra momentum to perform a powerful spinning kick with both legs in mid air, the second kick often being aimed lower in case the intended planned ducks. The technique is most effective at ranges of 2-3 meters, because if you miss or they dodge, you have at least made it past your opponent and have a chance to react before they can mount a significant counter-attack. Konoha Reppuu Violent Wind Description: This is a very simple, yet effective technique, which can be used for anybody who comes charging with a direct attack. Using his leg, the shinobi swipes the attacker's feet off the ground by moving his dominant leg across the opponent's feet, tripping him. This sends the opponent flying away from the defender in an awkward position, and probably smashing into another object such as a tree. Konoha Senpuu Spinning Wind Description: This taijutsu attack uses a combination of speed, strength, and the element of surprise. It is a perfect move to link up with other aerial attacks. For this taijutsu, the ninja first disappears using a really fast movement. The opponent, obviously, is totally confused. However, seconds later, the attacking shinobi appears just below their opponent, and by raising his dominant leg, kicks the enemy right on the chin. This would send the victim flying up into the air. The attacker can then proceed with an even more devastating follow-up attack. Leaf spinning wind is very hard to dodge, since the movement is so fast the opponent won't probably know about the attack until he gets kicked and is already high up in the air. Renge Lotus Description: Renge, a series of high-speed hand-to-hand combat moves. Because of its high speed and power it requires a lot of stamina and it strains the muscles. Should be used with caution. Shou-Geki-Shou Impact Palm Description: A Taijutsu technique where the ninja lifts up their opponent with one arm, retracts, and then drives their palm upward into their opponent, hurling them into the air. With impressive strength, this technique could be quite devastating. Shoushitsu Strike Description: A Taijutsu technique where the ninja braces against the ground and drives a powerful knee into their enemy, hurling them away. With impressive strength, this technique can be devastating. Tokken Charge Description: A Taijutsu technique where the ninja shoulder charges their enemy, driving them away or even into something stable. With impressive strength, this technique can be quite devastating. Tsutenkyaku Sky Leg Description: This is basically just a kick down from the air, where the user (if gifted with an amazing amount of strength) uses their power to create an earthquake like effect and massive destruction to the surrounding area. Chuunin Bunshin Kaiten Kakatou Otoshi Spinning Heel Drop requirement's:Clone Technique Description: Bunshin Kaiten Kakatou Otoshi is a taijutsu technique that can be truly devastating. The attacker first uses Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Clone Technique to create several clones. These clones and the user launch themselves into the air and begin to somersault. They then come spinning down, slamming their heels onto the target's shoulders and head. Bunshin Taiatari Body Blow requireement's Clone Technique Description: The user quickly creates a shadow clone above them, who dives at the target using a burst of chakra. Best used in combination with some kind of charging attack, this can sometimes be used to catch the opponent off-guard. Haritsuba Needles Description: A taijutsu technique where the ninja spits needles out of their mouth. Attacking in this manner, while the enemy is normally focusing on your hands, provides a small element of surprise, but with much more effectiveness when used following a distraction. Hien Swallow Description: Using chakra to extend the blades of the user’s blades, the user charges almost directly at their opponent with movements so swift it almost seems like they are flying. This usually results with a near-fatal blow across the chest to the target. Konoha Gouriki Senpuu Herculean Whirlwind Description: A taijutsu technique where the user spins with all of their strength and delivers a powerful, spinning, heel kick, blasting their opponent back. This kick can also be used to disarm an opponent since this kick is powerful enough to easily knock a weapon out of the opponent's hand. It is a much stronger version of the Konoha Daisenpuu Great Whirlwind. Konoha Shofu Rising Wind Description: Using quickness and agility, the user will do a swift upwards kick at his opponent or at a weapon his opponent is wielding thus knocking it out of their hand or grip. Midare Senbu Fan Dance Requirement's A fan The user attacks the enemy with their fan, thus launching them into the air. They then throw their fan behind the enemy and disappear, reappearing behind the enemy. Finally, they grab the fan and strike the enemy headfirst into the ground. Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu Blizzard Technique Description: The user hurls several kunai at their opponent, each with a small sack of miniature explosive tags attached. The opponent, while deflecting the kunai, will cause the sacks to break and scatter the tags on themselves and the area around them. The user merely has to throw another kunai with an explosive tag to ignite them, thus catching their opponent in an immense explosion. Shishi Rendan Combo Description: A Taijutsu technique following the Kage Konoha Buyou Leaf Dance, putting both the ninja and their opponent in the air, giving the attacking ninja the advantage. Four separate blows are delivered: a roundhouse kick, followed by a powerful backhand blow, followed by a driving blow to propel them towards the ground faster, and finishing with a hard-hitting axe kick into the ground, reinforcing the blow. This technique puts a great deal of strain on the user's body, which is why it is concluded that it is not a technique one could come to rely on. Yanagi no Mai of the Willow Description: To perform this technique, the user must have two blades in their hands. The user can then use these blades to stab, slice, or even impale their target in the movements similar to that of dancing. With quick movements and fast jabs, this is a formidable dance. Jounin Isshi Resshin Earthquake Description: A taijutsu technique that only the strongest ninjas can accomplish. With just one finger, the ninja can merely tap the ground and create an enormous split in the earth before them. Of course, with this strength, one finger could do more to the enemy directly, but this incorporates physical power and range into an attack. Sanin Omote Renge Lotus Requirements: Konoha Senpuu Spinning Wind / Konoha Buyou Leaf Dance / The ability to open the first of the Hachimontonkou Celestial Gates Description: A forbidden Taijutsu technique (Kinjutsu) that is truly disastrous to both the user and their target. To perform this technique, the ninja must first be able to open the Initial Gate, the first of the Hachimontonkou Celestial Gates that limit the amount of chakra a person's body can release in combat. Normally, the human body uses only twenty percent of the power of its muscles. Opening this gate allows the ninja to use thirty percent of that power, putting more strain on their muscles. This technique utilizes the Taijutsu skill Kage Konoha Buyou Leaf Dance, sending the opponent airborne and then paralleling them self with their shadow. At this point, bandages from the ninja's arms are wrapped around the opponent, constricting them and leaving them defenseless as the attacking ninja spins violently into the ground, crushing their opponent. Asa Kujaku Peacock Requirements: The Ability To Open The Sixth Of The Eight Celestial Gates Description: Asa Kujaku is a taijutsu technique which is without any doubt the strongest Taijutsu attack. The user first opens the sixth gate Keimon, or possibly the first six gates, which gives him access to an enormous amount of chakra. Using this tremendous burst of power and speed, he will approach his opponent in a distinctive stance. When near enough, he will kick his opponent and launch them into the air. He will then strike them multiple times, causing the distinctive peacock fan to develop. His opponent will then fall back to the earth, covered in the strike's aura. Shin Ura Renge Reverse Lotus Requirements: Konoha Senpuu Spinning Wind / Kage Konoha Buyou Leaf Dance / The Ability To Open The Sixth Celestial Gate Description: This advanced, more destructive version of the Renge requires the opening of the Sixth Gate, with a correspondingly higher cost to the user. Then Shin Ura Renge begins with the user kicking the opponent into the air, proceeding with the opening of the sixth gate. Once the sixth gate is open, the user launches him/herself into the stunned opponent constantly attacking them with speed so fast that the naked eye will only see light beams passing through the opponent. Ura Renge Lotus Requirements: Konoha Senpuu Spinning Wind / Konoha Buyou Leaf Dance / The Ability To Open The Life Gate (Third Of The Eight Celestial Gates) Description: Another forbidden Taijutsu technique (Kinjutsu) that is truly disastrous to both the user and their target. To perform this technique, the ninja must first be able to open the Life Gate, the third of the Hachimontonkou (Eight Celestial Gates). Opening this gate allows the ninja to use fifty percent of their muscle power instead of the normal twenty; thus, putting even more extensive strain on their muscles. This dangerous technique normally causes the user to suffer permanent muscular damage after the attack is used. Like the Omote Renge (Initial Lotus), this technique utilizes the Taijutsu skill Kage Konoha Buyou (Shadow Leaf Dance), sending the opponent airborne, but without paralleling their body. Instead, with the incredible increase in strength and speed, the ninja bats their floating opponent around with a series of incredibly quick and powerful blows, moving so quickly that they cannot be caught by mere human eyes. Once the initial damage is dealt, before the ninja's muscles give out, they wrap the bandages around their left arm around the waist of their opponent and deliver a single set-up blow. As they advance towards the ground, the ninja then jerks them back up with the bandage, and at the same time, drives their right fist and boot into them, driving them back down to the ground. Suiken, Drunken Fist Style Unpredictable, Unprecise, Damaging Style Basis: Confusion, Hand to hand Training Methods: Users of this style train in techniques of deception through apparent drunkenness. The user can train while drunk or not, the important thing is to master the illusion that one is drunk while fighting. Movement: Movement is unpredictable and becomes tough to track in the higher stages due to the users mastery of seemingly erratic movements. Stage One: No Rank Requirement At stage one the user is slightly unpredictable but not to the level that higher level nin can't see through it with ease. Most movements will still seem stiff and planned out. The user begins to learn the essentials of blocking and how to use any part of their body to do so. Most blocks will be poorly executed do to the fact that, at this level, the unpredictable movements of this style are not natural yet. Regular Techniques: Drunken Stumble - The Drunken Stumble is a great technique for dodging low or medium speed Taijutsu or projectile attacks. The user simply stumbles away from the attack, much like a drunken man would stumble while walking. Rank D Special Techniques: Stumbling Counter - The Stumbling Counter is used in conjunction, or along with, the Drunken Stumble. The user launches a punch after stumbling out of the way of an attack. The punch comes at the target with an unpredictable amount of speed, changing almost every time it's used. Rank D Stage Two: Genin At this level, the user has gained the basic ability to make unpredictable movements, making them a rather convincing drunkard even when not intoxicated. At this stage users will begin to incorporate more elements of deception into their attacks. Regular Techniques: Sleep - The user utilizes their new found powers of deception to trick their opponent into thinking that they have fallen asleep. This allows them to trick their opponent into attacking and gives them the advantage of surprise when they dodge or counter. Rank C Special Techniques: Play Dead - This technique becomes more effective depending on what level the user is and how much damage they can take. The user takes advantage of a situation where they do not come out on top in a confrontation. When hit with a strong attack the user appears to be down for the count. When their opponent approaches to finish them off, the user springs "back to life" and launches a powerful counter attack. This technique is rather difficult to master because it requires the utmost in discipline to complete the deception. Rank C Stage Three: Genin The user can now trick the opponent and has basic skills in confusing movements now there starting to learn the powerside of it. learning to use your unpredictability to make powerful hits. Regular Techniques: Rising Trip kick - The user Runs towards the opponent tripping up on the way towards him, but almost a foot away from them recovering and instantly kicking him high. Rank C Special Techniques: Requirements - Must be Drunk Rising Trip Fall - Sometimes when you attempt the recover if your Very drunk then you will not be able to Recover and will just collide with the opponent Rank C Stage Four: Chunin Now stage Four is were things Change Going back to basics but improving them dramitaclly. At stage Four you will be training again but this Time you will be Drunk almost to the point were you cannont Stand witch is perfect. Making your Movements unpredictable as you yourself have no idea what your going to do making this Style become honed and more powerful. the ultimate art of deception. Regular Techniques: - Special Techniques: Speed of the Drunkard - Vanishing Around the area like a mad man showing of your impressive speed but also just how drunk you are by not being able to appear were you like, but suddenly striking without warning. Rank B Stage Five: Jonin Training the tricks but this Time your sometimes so Drunk you may fallasleep and the body will be trianied to the point it will react accordingly alone making this more adaptable to different situations. Regular Techniques: N/A Special Techniques: N/A Stage Six: Sanin At this Stage the User has mastered The suiken Style allowing them to be unpredictable powerful dangerous and yet drunk. This is not reached easy high levels of Alchol are consumed and can be used when using this Style at this stage you can be drunk and use it or not be drunk but somethings are only aviable to you when you are dunk others when your not have fun. This stage puts massive strain on the body though due to the fact that when drunk limations are loosened your stronger fasterand your body may not be able to handle it Also you have learnt to block with anything possible. Regular Techniques: Requirements - Drunk Sickening attack - charging the opponent down then Attacking but stopping beofre the attack reaches them literally inches away then Puking everywhere. When your opponent helps or attacks its your Time by disappearing above them and kicking there head hard into the sick ( hard and unpredictable) Rank S Requirements - Sober Confusing Stumbling Dance - This Technique is very odd as its done when sobre but makes the user absolutely sure your Out of your face drunk ( only be able to tell by smelling breath) now the user starts to dance around in any stye they like but not at all well and begins attacking whilst dancing but these are subtle attacks like maybe doing a ballroom dance and stepping on opponents feet (just example) Rank A Special Techniques: Requirements - Drunk Convincing Sobre headache - the User Pretends to be sobering up dramitacally asking the fight to stop due to massive headache if the opponent agrees then you surprise them with a devastating blow to the chest that could easily break ribs and armor could cause fatal injury and is so hard to see through this attack as the user is very good at acting by stage 6. Rank S Requirements - Sober Sake bottle - The user begins Swigging from the sake bottle keeping it all in his mouth but not taking a noticeable amount, When Close enoutgh the user spits sake into there eyes causing burning sensations in there eyes then preforms 16 attacks to there Stomach lower body and upper body before finally smashing the sake bottle over there head. this Can be fatal Rank S